


Getting Better

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender can't sleep after the war so takes to drink. Pansy watches as she turns into an alcoholic, then tries to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Better

Lavender takes to drink when the war ends. Enough wine and she actually gets to sleep at night and isn't woken by flashbacks of sharp teeth, a horrid smell, and the burning in her shoulder. At first it is just to sleep but it doesn't take long until she is drinking almost constantly. Her job in the Alley goes after that. Pansy watches it all with despair. This isn't the girl she snuck around Death Eaters to see, the girl she offered Potter to Voldemort for. Pansy's mother has never approved of the relationship but people are starting to see Lavender stumbling around and she can't have that sort of publicity on her family. She pays for the rehab. 

Getting sober is not easy. They detox her within hours of course but then the sad drunken girlfriend turns into an angry, shouting girl craving a drink as her fingers shake. Pansy stays with her the whole time. She takes the hits from Lavender's flailing arms and pulls her close on the bed. It takes her three weeks to stop asking for a drink, another four in therapy before they allow her to return to their flat. Pansy has made sure there is not a drop of alcohol there. 

Lavender is ashamed to be seen in public so Pansy looks at flats in little Wizarding hamlets where they don't sell alcohol nearby. It may not be enough but Lavender's willingness to try is something. 

Lavender relapses. Pansy cries. They start again.


End file.
